Such trolleys are free-standing handcarts usually having four wheels and supporting a frame which includes a receptacle for goods (either purchased or luggage in the case of a railway or airport trolley) and the trolley serves as a convenient means for carrying the selected goods or luggage around the supermarket or on railway platforms and around airports.
Although the trolleys are intended primarily for use within the confines of the shop or station or airport etc. it has become increasingly common for them to be used to convey goods to a place, usually a car park, remote from the well defined confines of the shop or other establishment. Not all such trolleys are returned to the originating establishment and the collection of abandoned trolleys is not only an onerous task but is also expensive. Furthermore abandoned trolleys are a frequent object of vandalism and it is an object of the present invention to provide a safe and convenient storage system for such trolleys and other hand-propelled vehicles which can readily be adapted to encourage their return to the establishment from which they have been borrowed.